


Pre-pay

by kaige68



Series: Happier [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canonical depiction of violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Danny wanted was beer and chips.  *sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **1)** This has not been beta read. All concrit is happily welcomed.  
>  **2)** This follows the [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19568) series, is part 10 of [Happier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19838)  
>  **3)** While I would LOVE for each one of these to be able to completely stand on their own, this one is dependent on [Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/423481). Sorry.  
>  **4)** Apologies as well for it having taken so long to get this out. The brain just didn't want to write for a few days, if not for the incessant _You can do it_ from I don't know if it would have happened. It's all for you, babe!

There was a gun in his face. Placed there by a clearly unstable man. And it had nothing to do with Danny being a cop.

Well, a little bit to do with it, not entirely. If he hadn’t been wearing his badge when he walked in to the convenience store... Crazy-Addict-Guy would have just waved him over to stay out of the way with the other customer instead of _oinking_ at him and directly threatening him.

He’d only wanted beer and chips. _Is that really too much to ask?_ Danny had spent the entire day with Kono talking to him like she expected him to suddenly be her sassy gay friend. All the while he was waiting to be served with papers from Rachel, and Steve was being … cautious and considerate.

“Look, Pal,” Honestly, if the guy had been willing to just drop the gun and walk away, Danny probably would have let him.

“Think you’re going to tell me, Pig?” The gun waved back and forth with the sing song words. The jerk was standing far enough away that any move Danny made would not be fast enough to incapacitate the guy before he could pull the trigger. “Where’s your gun little piggy?”

And then the cashier swung a baseball bat. The gun went off, Danny couldn’t move fast enough.

****

The next hour was a blur. So much so that it could have been 15 minutes or 4 hours and Danny wouldn’t have been surprised either way. The gun had been pointing to Danny’s right when the bat hit the gunman (to be considered a much more serious threat once the trigger had been pulled) and the bullet ripped into the chest of the other customer. Between trying to save the woman, and trying to keep the cashier from being beaten with his own bat, Danny was at his wit’s end. His own gun had been taken from him and his handcuffs ended up holding the cashier in place barricading the glass doors.

The customer, Kelly, had been coming in with cash, just wanted to pre-pay for her gas while her 8 and 5 year old were out in the car waiting. Watching Danny try to keep her breathing, try to keep her blood inside her. Try to talk the accelerating _hostage-taker_ into letting EMS come in and get Kelly out of there. Try to save her life. The 8 year-old had the presence of mind to use the emergency call button in the car to alert the police, but not before the 5 year old was able to grasp what was happening to his mother.

The gunman hadn’t noticed the kids, he did notice when HPD arrived, and the cashier had been cuffed in the head before he’d been cuffed to the door. Danny didn’t notice when his team had arrived, but it was definitely Steve’s voice on the bullhorn trying to talk the gunman down.

It was probably Steve’s shot that took the guy out. Through a window, the guys right shoulder, and a bag of marshmallows. The gun dropped innocuously to the floor. Cops in full tac gear came through the shattered plate glass just out of harm’s reach of the restrained cashier. Kelly’s life slipped through Danny’s fingers.

****

Danny was dazed and angry and covered in blood but he hadn’t missed Kono’s negative head shake letting Steve know that Danny wasn’t hurt while Steve was trying to get the scene under control. He also hadn’t missed Kelly’s husband trying to keep his shit together while he tried to help and console and hug his children.

“Rachel can stuff it.” Barely above a whisper.

“What, babe?.... Danno?”

“I said Rachel can stuff it.” His voice was stronger now, the scene quieting. How the hell long had he been sitting on the floor staring at the blood pool? He looked up, looked out the door again. “She can absolutely stuff it.” Danny turned back to Steve, still anguishing over the blood on his hands and how things should have gone differently. “If anything happens to us while we’re on the job or because of the job....” He sighed heavily. “Jesus, Steve. We can be taken out by some addict with zero ability to process rational thought and someone who wants to be a hero. Any time, any day. I came in here for beer and chips, and because he could see my badge...” Danny’s voice became too choked.

Steve reached a hand between Danny’s arm and torso, grasped his elbow, pulled him up to standing, pulled him in tight to Steve’s own body, the best physical display of affection he could afford on the job. “Let’s get you home Danno. Let’s get you showered and changed. I’ll send Kono for Italian.” _We’ll get you through it._ went implied but unsaid.


End file.
